Reach for the Light
by AnimeMinion
Summary: "Come out of the darkness." Little Aki/Older Yusei    Cute :3 Hope you like. One-shot.


**A/N: I love this song. :) More complex Author's Note below. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? I don't own the song 'Reach for the Light' or Yugioh 5D's. **

_Reach for the Light_

Cheeks stained a light rose, the young female made her way through the newly fallen snow. The chill stung, but she continued to work through it, she needed to get away. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she realized he wasn't following her, but she refused to stop, for it seemed whenever she stopped he showed up again. Though tired, her fear drove her forward.

_Deep in the night,_

_The wind blows cold,_

_And in a heartbeat,_

_The fear takes hold,_

The female swept her head from side; wherever she looked the lights were out. Everyone was asleep or pretending to be. She didn't blame them. Really, who would be out and about in the _Satellite_ at _night_? Someone who had a death wish, that's who. As she turned another street corner, the female noticed a small apartment building. It didn't look any different from the others she passed, except that one of the windows towards the bottom of the building appeared to be lit up. She sighed, if she went to the light, she may be turned away. Or worse, the person who occupied might take her back to **him**. But, if she stayed out here, she may freeze to death.

_Deep in the storm,_

_There's a place that's soft and still,_

_Where the road waits to be taken if only you will,_

She decided to go towards the light, it was better than staying out in the storm. As she neared she could hear voices. There were two silhouettes standing by the door of the apartment. The female shrank back a bit, fearing the worse. _Had he finally caught her?_ But as she looked closer she realized that neither shape resembled her father. He wasn't here. He wasn't going to hurt here.

The female drew nearer, the voices sounded kind. No one was screaming, or growling through clenched teeth. They just seemed to be having a normal conversation.

Her inner self told her not to go any nearer, they could be dangerous. But, she couldn't turn away. She felt like she belonged here. She shuffled closer.

_The voices inside you,_

_Can lead your soul astray,_

_Believe in what you dream,_

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't you turn away,_

The silhouettes, the female realized, were two teenage boys. Much older than her, but then again a lot of people were older than her. She was only seven.

The seemed so kind, so close to one another. Almost like brothers, although neither looked alike. One boy had hair the color of fire. It stood straight up on his head and was only held together with a green headband. As she grew closer, the female noticed the boys face was covered in yellow scar-like tattoos.

The other boy only had one tattoo, across his cheek. His hair was black and shaped sort of like a crab. The female laughed when she made the connection. Up the crab-like 'legs' the boy had yellow stripes.

The female took four more steps; she was only about a yard away now.

_Reach for the light,_

_You might touch the sky,_

_Stand on the moutaintop,_

_And see yourself flying,_

The fire-haired boy looked her way, "Huh?"

"What is it?" The crab-like boy asked.

Fire pointed toward the female. "Who's that? Friend of yours?"

Crab snorted, "Not that I know of." He started to walk towards the female, "Hey you! Come here."

The female made no move toward him. It seemed like her feet were glued to the ground.

Crab walked a couple more steps toward her, "We won't hurt you. Come out of the storm, it's really cold, trust me."

_Trust me._

The female edged back towards the street, her feet no longer glued. Maybe the light wasn't as safe as she had thought.

_Reach for the light, _

_To capture a star,_

_Come out of the darkness,_

_And find out who you are,_

"Wait where are you going?" Crab asked, "Come back." He came closer.

The female shook her head quickly, "G-go away."

"You can trust us."

_Trust us._

Wasn't that what her mother had said? When she had run away for the first time?

"You don't have to worry, Aki. Your father was just angry. We'd never hurt you, you can trust us."

An image of her mother, a tall long –haired female appeared in her subconscious.

_Trust us._

She had trusted them, hadn't she? And what had they done?

Exactly what they said they wouldn't do. They'd hurt her.

_Somewhere in time,_

_The truth shines through,_

_And the spirit knows,_

_What it has to do,_

Run. She had to run.

Crab may have sounded nice, but she just couldn't take a chance. He would probably hurt her like they did.

"Wait! Come back." She could hear footsteps behind her.

The female kept running, "Go away. Please just go away."

The footsteps slowed a bit.

"Please leave me alone. I'm fine. Please, go away."

The footsteps stopped.

The female didn't break her pace. She continued running. She had to get away.

It seemed the little voice inside of her was laughing.

_Somewhere in you,_

_There's a power with no name,_

_It can rise to meet the moment,_

_And burn like a flame,_

Some time later, the little female stopped. She was out of breath and couldn't feel her legs.

She took a quick moment to assess where she was. She came up with three words.

Quiet. Alone. Dark.

No one was around, and not even a street light could be seen for miles.

The female bit her lip, tears running down her cheeks.

"Where am I? She whimpered.

She was lost. That's where she was. And when the realization hit her, it hit like a rock.

"Anybody?" She called out into the darkness, "Answer me, please!"

No one responded.

"Someone! Please someone help me."

Still no one answered. Tears clouded her vision.

She was supposed to be strong. She knew she was strong. Or at least, she was strong sometimes. But right now, when she needed her strongness the most, she couldn't find it.

_And you can be stronger,_

_Than anything you know,_

_Hold onto what you see,_

_Don't let it go,_

_Don't you let it go,_

S he just couldn't. She couldn't be strong, she couldn't hold on.

_Now, there's no turning back,_

_When your destiny is calling,_

_Listen to the thunder roll,_

_And let your heart break free,_

"Hey! Where'd you go?"

The female sniffed. It was him. Crab. He had followed her.

He had found her.

"C-Crab!" She didn't have time to think of the consequences. She needed him.

She heard a bit shuffling, and then a blinding light pierced the darkness.

There was Crab, flashlight in hand smiling at her.

"Crab?" he asked, "My name is Yusei."

"Y-Yusei," she repeated as he neared. He reached forward and touched her arm. She flinched a bit.

He pulled her close to him. He was so warm, she shivered.

"Yusei," she touched his face.

He gently took her hand and kissed it, "You're coming with me."

He lifted her into his arms, she giggled.

There was no doubt in her mind, Yusei was going to help her.

"Hold onto me," he instructed as he tucked her into his jacket, "You can trust me."

The female nodded her head, "Okay."

He began walking back, his flashlight guiding him through the storm, which, the female noticed, seemed to be slowing. It would be over soon.

She smiled.

_Reach for the light._

**Fin.**

** A/N: Didja like it? Didja, didja? This story sort of wrote itself, lol, I just listened to 'Reach for the Light' about 600 times over and over, while I was writing and 'poof' the story was finished.**

**I don't like how fast it ended, but I ran out of stanzas. Oh well.**

**Believe it or not, I'm actually proud of this piece, I love little Aki and older Yusei stories.**

**Please review. Flames welcomed.**


End file.
